


Kiss with A Fist.

by slightly_defective



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Is Not Okay, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivalry, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_defective/pseuds/slightly_defective
Summary: Matt's face was twisted. "Just before Keith hit the barrier, the front of the cruiser was pierced by Lotor's ship. He was going to do it though... He was going to kill himself for the mission."(What if Lance found out that Keith was going to sacrifice himself that one time.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Kiss with A Fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on comics by https://fara-arts.tumblr.com/, https://x-unky-x.tumblr.com/, and https://nola-who.tumblr.com/. Also Keith's vlog.
> 
> 2nd Fan-Fiction ever. Please be gentle.

Matt puts his hand gently on Lance's shoulder, Lance stiffens his posture, surprised by the contact. "Hey, Lance can I talk to you for a second?" Matt asked. He jerks his thumb towards the side of the Castle of Lions.

Lance lifts an eyebrow, curious. "Yeah, man...?" 

Matt sits on a rock nearby. Having nowhere to sit Lance stands, Hands playing with his helmet. Matt holds his hands together, forearms on his knees. He hangs his head, a downcast expression on his face. "Lance back during the attack... We couldn't break through with our energy weapons. It was hopeless." He lamented. "Keith realized this, and he set a route to ram the barrier with his Galra fighter. I yelled at him to stop but..."

Lance stares shocked, his forehead furrows, letting out rasping breaths. Terror flashed in his eyes.

Matt's face twists. "Just before Keith hit the barrier, the front of the cruiser was pierced by Lotor's ship. He was going to do it though... He was going to kill himself for the mission."

Lance felt a heavy sadness, sorrow closes up his throat, then anger seared through him. His face contorts, he takes off running to go look for Keith.

Lance didn't sugar-coat his criticism of Keith's leadership tactics, but when he decided to join The Blade he supported him to move forward all the same. Now their ideas seemed to be bad for Keith. _How could sacrificing himself be a good idea?!_ He thought. He knew Keith was impulsive but this was too far. _How could he be so selfish?_

He runs through multiple stairwells, narrow corridors.

 _Maybe it's my fault, maybe I should have paid more attention to what he's been doing. Maybe I should have been more of an influence. Part of me feels bad for him but a part of me feels so mad at him._

He finally spots Keith on the training deck.

"Keith!" He snarls coming to a halt a step away from him.

Keith was still in his Blade of Marmora uniform. About ready to start a training routine. His arms dangled at his sides as he looks at Lance, wondering what part of their petty rivalry set him off this time. _Lance may believe Keith is his rival, but the "rivalry" between them is entirely Lance's creation._

"You were going to sacrifice yourself weren't you?" Lance falters mouth dry, eyes widening.

Keith's arms remained at his sides, his body posture was rigid. _Oh, That._ Stepping back, his thoughts scramble to come up with an explanation that would calm Lance. He had a hangdog expression. "Honestly… yeah. Look I-"

 _How could you?_ Lance's hands tighten into fists. BAM! Keith stumbles back as Lance bashes his cheek. Sound of bone hitting bone filling the room.

Keith's nostrils flare. Taking the briefest of moments to thumb the blood from his cheek, before smashing Lance in the nose.

Lance's nose now dripping blood, snatches Keith's hand before he can do any more damage.

Keith counters by putting a knee to Lance's ribs.

Lance backhands Keith across the face.

Keith looks like he's about to tackle Lance, but Lance grabs his hands in his holding tightly stopping him mid-movement.

"W-What is wrong with you?!" Keith splutters. Perspiration shone on his brow, his eyes shot sparks. _And they called him the hot-head_ , he mused.

"What's wrong with you?!" Lance echos. His eyes well up. _From the sting of his nose, yeah that's it._

Keith murmurs. "wh-"

"What made you think that was a good idea?!" Lance thunders.

"I don't know- The fact that Voltron wasn't going to make it?!" Keith pointed out, a muscle in his jaw twitches. "You said it yourself!"

Lance shudders to turn away. "Keith, I say some dumb stuff when I'm panicking-"

"But you were right! If someone hadn't done something-"

"So you had to be that someone?!" Lance interjects, shoving his hands against Keith's.

Keith shoves back. "Yes! I'm just one person. I don't matter!"

Lance pushes Keith's hands out of the way to hold him by the shoulders. "You're a paladin of Voltron, Keith!" He starts to shake him, trying to will some sense into him. "You pilot the Black Lion. You're crazy talented," he confesses. "You're one of us. No amount of pushing us away will change that." He gives Keith a push as he let's go of his shoulders.

Keith lowers his head. "But… Shiro pilots the Black Lion. He's a competent leader he deserves his place in the team." He testifies sadness clouds his features. " You don't… Need me anymore-"

"O-Of course, we need you!" Lance stutters. "You still belong with us, no matter how many times you mess up or can't be there! You're a stubborn idiot, but you earn your place every day!" He still looks sad. "I don't think anyone's more dedicated to our cause than you, other than Allura!" His hand carves through his hair. "And man, things don't feel the same without you around! The whole team loves you! I lo- uhhhiii-III.." _I love you... Holy Kaltenecker I love him._ Stammering, his face reddens.

Keith gave him a questioning look. There is no way I'm saying that! "I miss my punching bag." He coughs, smiles, and gives Keith's face a light punch.

"That's all I'm good for, huh?" Keith mused, giving an indignant look, turning his face away.

Lance gives Keith's already bruised cheek another small love tap. Keith winced. Lance steps closer so his face was only inches away.

"You were always one step ahead. I'm always your replacement. But I'd rather that than to have you one step closer to death. So don't throw yourself away."

Keith avoids his intense gaze, and walks over to the bench in the training deck, to plop down on it. "I-I'm sorry I don't know why I'm that way." He began, as he put his head in his hands. "Maybe I'm naturally destructive because my mom left me, and so instead of accepting people into my life I push them away before they reject me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess... I have some walls up..." Tears filled his eyes, he paled, standing abruptly. "I-I'm, I'm outta here! Get me outta here! I'm outta here! I said I wouldn't cry." He spills, trying to will his way to the automatic doors to hide his face. 

Lance hesitated a moment before sitting down next to Keith, pulling him back down so he collapsed back in the bench. Hugging him fiercely. "... I'm a wall. I'll be your wall ... So don't hold back." He vows.

Keith's eye's widened, he buries his face into Lance's shoulder, before gripping his back tightly.

Lance strokes Keith's hair, he remembered how he use to do this for his niece and nephew when they were upset. _God, I miss them... I miss them all!_ His lower lip quivers. Something in him broke as he let out a sob. It felt like a knife to his heart.

"...H...Hey," Keith coaxed, confused.

"AGHHHH! I quit!" Lance sobs throwing his head back and pulling Keith closer.

"You said, 'You're my wall.' Aren't you?" Keith jests.

"It's... your.. turn...! Now, y-you're my wall!" He bawls as he vainly tries to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Keith's hands hover, before placing his hand gently in Lance's hair as he did for him. "Lance... Buddy, what's wrong?" Keith quavers, surprised in the sudden change in rolls.

"I... I don't know... it's just... everything. A year ago I was in the Garrison to become a pilot and now... Now I'm in a stupid alien war," He could hardly move. "... I don't even know if I'll return! My family, my friends... Everything, I've lost everything. I was about to lose you..." Pain gripped his chest. "My family don't even know where I am, they don't even know if I'm still alive. I don't know what I'm doing here." A line etched between his brows. " God I don't even know... Why am I telling you this." He pulled away as he wrapped his arms around himself. Giving a heavy sigh he bit his lip, his eyes flooded with tears again.

Keith steels. "You know I'm a little surprised you trust me after... that." His eyelids drooped. "Lance I don't know what to say to cheer you up," Keith professed, "Maybe none of us... Everyone has left things behind... Dreams, friends, family, lovers." He fidgeted with his gloves. "I-I think I'm the farthest from understanding how you feel." He put a tentative hand on Lance's shoulder. "However that's not gonna stop me listening to you. My words may not reach you, but I want to let you know, that I will be there for you." He blushed. "Even though I went all kamikaze... right now, I am here. And I will not leave you."

Lance's eyes went round, his right eyebrow rose. He wiped a tear as he grins "Woah, that was really cheesy." He smiled to himself. "Pffft."

Keith groans and he turned away, face still flushed. "Ugh"

Lance chuckles at his embarrassed face. "HaHaHa," His whole face lit up, warming him from within.

Keith stared, awe transformed his face. _He's so cute._ An alarm rang in his mind thinking of the mere moments before. "Lance... Please, next time you feel like this... Let me be there." He gave a pointed look.

Lance's eyes darted, he tenses. "Keith- I..." He began softly.

"You don't have to say anything. I've already told you, I'm not gonna leave you... So please, just let me be by your side, let me make you know... that you're not alone." Keith consoled, he grimaced thinking of how cheesy he must sound.

Lance's expression softened "...Okay," he acquiesces.

They sat there as Lance began to tell Keith about his family. How Lance's older sister taught him how to braid, he taught her how to perfectly flick a rubber band for greatest pain and effect. How Glitter was banned in their house after The Incident Of 2007, involving 5kgs of glitter and water balloons. He talked for what seemed like hours of various other facts and instances. Keith soaked it in, enjoying every minute. Suddenly Lance put his head on Keith's shoulder with a thud. Arms hugging himself, a tear in the corner of his eye. Keith put his hand on Lance's forearm and pulls his head closer. Squeezes his eyes shut, he gives Lance a whisper of a kiss on top of his head.

They don't know how it happened, but they fell asleep like that.

Keith's eyes popped open. He stirs slightly, waking Lance. Their hands were on top of each other. They jumped apart in a lack of composure.

Lance massages the back of his neck. "Keith I'm sorry... for... well, for all," He stammers.

Keith smirks. "Hey it's okay, you needed to get all that shit out. So did I."

Lance giggles, he rubs his hands on his thighs looking at Keith. "HaHa, We're really feeling-disasters aren't we?"

"Totally agree." Keith concurs his mouth curves into a smile. He stood stretching his lower back. "Well it's getting late, I think we should go rest, this time in a real bed." He says sleepily.

 _It must be early morning by now._ Lance followed suit. "Yes, totally agree." He yawned and places a hand on his hip.

Keith pauses. "But I'm sorry too. What I said earlier didn't help at all." He remarks. "Well I'm leaving now, let me know if you need anything sharpshooter." He waves, walking away.

"You too, samurai." Lance finishes with finger guns and a wink for good measure.

Keith rolls his eyes.

"... Wait, Keith." Lance hesitates.

Keith slips him a curious glance. "Yeah?"

Lance threads a hand through his hair "I uh... thanks." He mumbled.  
Keith gives a small smile and turns, continuing to walk away. He could hear running steps behind him.

Lance runs past him, shouting into his hands. "YOUR MULLETS STILL STUPID, HAHA" he snickers. Automatic doors slide open,

Keith cringes. "Ugh, Lance!"

Lance let's out a pant as the doors slide close. Thinking back to when their hands were touching. Keith's small smile. He stares at his hand and curls it to his chest. _Precious dork._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated! Since this is my 2nd fic ever, I would love your feedback.
> 
> To everyone that left Kudos, Thank you soo much!


End file.
